Gate: Thus the Alliance faught there
by palik
Summary: With the Firing of the Crucible SSV Kilimanjaro is thrown into another world where they find the Japanese Military and Fantasy creatures while they try to make their way back to their own World and timeline(abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Mass Effect series and ****Gate: Jieitai Konochi nite**

**This is a Work of Fiction and all Character Names are coincidental.**

"All Fleets! The Crucible is armed. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point.

I repeat: Disengage and get the hell out of here!" were his last words before his Ship jumped to FTL before he did, the Citadel lit up Red. Moments after they entered FTL a Red Wave caught up to them engulfing them and throwing them out of FTL.

They were now over a unknown planet the man said to 1 of the people on the Bridge "Give me a status report of the Ship I want to know the Damages caused by that Wave" he also turned to another one and said "Check the Map tell me where we are" both of the people said "Yes Sir"

The older Man that was giving orders went to his Quarters, when he entered, he saw a picture of him and his friend Admiral Anderson, and a model of his ship the SSV Kilimanjaro he sat down in his chair and started thinking about his current situation. Where were they what happened after the Crucible fired and everything else went around his head.

A Soldier Interrupted his thought by knocking on the door and saying "Admiral Hackett the Reports are ready" Hackett responded with "I will be on the Bridge in just a moment, he put his cap back on his head and Exited his Quarter to head to the Bridge.

As he entered the Bridge, he was Handed a Datapad by 1 of the soldiers he read through it. According to this they received no major damage only a few fried electronics by the wave. What concerned him more was the fact that they were outside their Galaxy as far as he knew they crucible might have failed and they were the last humans alive he didn't let that thought cloud his judgment however.

"Scan the planet I want to know as much as possible" Said Hackett the soldiers simply nodded before they got to work, he kept looking at the hologram of the Planet that was below his Ship. 1 hour later he received a Detailed report on the planet, at least as detailed as a Warship can give.

The report stated that the planet is able to sustain life and is similar to earth, it was however larger than earth and under them was a Continent where life was detected and several large settlements and what looks like a Military base. The Admiral said "I want a N7 team deployed to this Settlement" he highlighted a Settlement close to the Military base "Have them gather intelligence and observe the settlement along with any life forms they find" he added the Soldiers nodded and marched off to give the Orders.

He needed to know exactly what he was up to and where he was.

* * *

The 4-Man N7 Squad entered the UT-47 Kodiak Shuttle that would take them down to the planet. They slowly made their way down on the Planet and Landed not far from the Settlement under cover of night. After the Squad left the Kodiak made its way back into Orbit. They made their way to a small hill that overlooked the Settlement and its surrounding areas.

After 2 hours a report from the N7 Team came "Admiral we spotted Helicopters with Japanese markings on them, heading to the City which is currently under attack by Humans and Phantasy Creatures with Primitive Technology please advise".

"Observe and don't initiate contact unless provoked" Said Hackett the N7 Team leader said "Yes sir" and resumed radio silence. Several hours later the Team radioed in "Admiral, the Helicopters left and a group of vehicles left the city before being stopped by knights, they have taken 1 of the Soldiers as a prisoner and beaten him up severely. Requesting permission to extract him" the admiral looked at the map for a moment "Granted radio in when you approach the city we believe he will be taken to the Castle inside the city, upon capturing him from enemy hands a Kodiak will land in the courtyard and extract your team and the hostage. Wait till the sun is down and move out"

The team approached the walls of the city and evaded the guards by causing some noise away from the Gate. The team slowly made their way to the castle remaining undetected, when they arrived at the castle they entered through the window and slowly made their way to where they suspected he was taken.

When they entered the Room, they were met by Demi-Human maids who turned hostile upon seeing the Commandos, the Commandos disposed of the Maids by knocking them out with a hit to the head. They approached a room and detected several life signatures from the inside, they entered the room and surprised everyone inside the room the maids tried to attack the Commandos but they were treated the same as the maids before. The Commandos grabbed the Japanese soldier and were making their way out when other Soldiers encountered them and a fire fight began.

While the Bullets fired at the commandos first had to go through their Shields, they didn't take any chances to see if they can get hurt by them. "Admiral the situation turned hot we need immediate extraction" Hackett could hear shots through the Radio he also heard as the Commando yelled "Non-lethal action authorized, aim for their legs!" Hackett said "Alright ground Team Kodiak is out ETA T-2 minutes get ready" the commando said "Yes sir" and continued making his way with his team and the soldier while occasionally stopping to shot at the other soldiers.

The Squad Leader said "this thing is like a maze we cant get out the way we came" the thought for a moment before saying "blow up that wall we will get out that way" explosion rocket the building and the Commandos jumped out getting into the Kodiak that landed a moment after the Explosion happened. The Soldiers kept firing at them and the Kodiak but the Kodiak made its way back to SSV Kilimanjaro.

* * *

**JSDF Team that was Pursuing N7 commandos**

Kuribayashi cursed at herself after the people got away with Itami "Just who the Fuck were those guys! I never seen Armor, Weapons or Vehicles like that!" Kuwahara calmed her down "Easy Kuribayashi, easy, they looked like Spec-ops to me. They obviously came for Itami since they used non-lethal tactics on everyone, Kurata was shot in the leg while the maids were knocked out" Kuribayashi said swearing "Just what the fuck do they want from that useless nobody that is Itami?!" Kuwahara said "We better report this the higher ups might want to hear this"

Pina was in disbelieve, first her Knights capture Itami after a peace treaty then some unknown people Kidnap Itami from right under her nose and onto of that fight Itami's Squad and blow up a wall into the courtyard. And when the Japanese soldiers told her that Itami was supposed to talk to the Japanese Senate her jaw dropped even further. And to top it all of the Japanese told them that the Unknown Soldiers were Special Forces from someone they didn't know.

This all seamed like a bad dream to her. First the JSDF come in and are unbeatable and then someone with an even bigger stick comes and the JSDF can't defeat them. While inside the Throne Room the JSDF soldiers Contacted Alnus Command using their Long-Range Radio.

"This is Recon 3 to Alnus. I say again this is Recon 3 to Alnus, how copy over?" the radio as silent for a moment before replying with "Recon 3 this Alnus we read you loud and clear. Report, over" Kuwahara said "Lieutenant Itami has been Kidnaped by unknown forces that seemed to be Spec-ops, over" the radio was silent for a moment "Uhh… We read you wait one, over" some chatter happened on the other side of the Radio until the radio sounded again "Uh... Recon 3 return to Alnus immediately and take any witnesses with you we need to investigate the matter further, over" Kuwahara responded with "Copy that over and out"

Kuwahara turned to Pina and said "We need to take witnesses with us and go to Alnus to report to our superiors about this" Pina almost immediately said "Then I'm coming with you to clear this misunderstanding!" Kuwahara didn't seem pleased but allowed it.

* * *

**SSV Kilimanjaro**

"Admiral the N7 Team came back with the Japanese Soldier and suffered no casualties" the Admiral responder with "Great news, have the Soldier be put in a Conference hall and tell Tokito to join me and the Soldier in the Conference Hall" the soldier said "Yes Sir"

Itami was confused by this whole situation first he was captured by Princess Pina Knights, then was taken care by Demi-Human maids which he enjoyed a lot and then Suddenly Soldiers in full body armor and weird Guns all speaking different languages he heard German, Polish Russian and what sounded like Chinese and they even understood each other and to top it all off he was then put on a weird vehicle that kind of looked like a cockroach and taken to space to board a Massive Ship that was in Orbit which to his Surprise was operated by Humans.

Now he was sitting inside a big room with a Projector and a big table he presumed was a Debriefing room or a Conference Room. Then the Doors opened and a Soldier in Blue armor entered alongside an officer that looked to be highly decorated. The Soldier in Blue Started "Lieutenant Itami I am Private Tokito and this is Admiral Hackett we both are of the Human Systems Alliance" Soldier Continued with "Admiral Hackett can understand you perfectly due to Translators everyone uses but he doesn't speak Japanese so you unfortunately can't understand him and I will translate for you"

Itami was shocked but he didn't really let it show "Uh… Okay" The Soldier and the Admiral started to Interrogate Itami they learned that they are in another World and back on earth they are in the 21st Century and that a Gate opened in Japan that leads to this World.

When the Interrogation concluded Itami asked "Can you release me I kind of have to talk to the Japanese parliament" The soldier responded "We can't release you just yet we will try to contact your Squad"

**The Empire faces a new Enemy and the JSDF is faced with a Faction that shouldn't yet exist.**

**Hello This is my 2****nd**** Fic and it's a Gate x Mass Effect if you couldn't guess I will update it alongside my Gate: Thus, the Wehrmacht Fought there. fic but at first, I will focus on this one to get a few chapters out before resuming to updating the Wehrmacht fic.**

**I will also release a 3****rd**** One shot that I might turn into a series. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Mass Effect series and ****Gate: Jieitai Konochi nite**

**This is a Work of Fiction and all Character Names are coincidental.**

Recon 3 was making its way to Alnus together with Princess Pina, her Knight Bozes and the Maids that saw the Commandos as they were approaching Lele explained how a rifle worked to Pina and Bozes when they arrived the Team and the witnesses had to give their Report. Lieutenant General Hazama and First Lieutenant Yanagida were conducting the Debfief and listening to the report the soldiers and witnesses were giving.

The Report of the soldiers and of the witnesses described Soldiers in Black armor with a Red stripe on the right shoulder and arm with a N7 Inscription on the Chest plate. They said the soldiers were completely covered in it without showing any skin they couldn't even see the Eye's since they were covered up by a black Visor.

What bothered the 2 soldiers interviewing the Squad and witnesses was how efficient they worked without a single slip up and very thought out movements and tactics this could only mean that the Third Recon truly encountered Spec-ops and a very efficient and small team at that reporting only 4 men.

To add insult to injury the Vehicle they used was insanely fast and from the reports it was shielded by a Blue Bubble. This was distressing news to them both, what if another nation also gained access to a gate? What if it was Russia or China or the USA? And to make it even worse Itami was Kidnaped just as he had to stand before the Nation Diet and give them a after action report from their encounter with a Dragon.

This was Bad they had 2 days before he had to appear in Japan. 2 Days to free him from grasps of an Enemy they didn't even know where he was or who he was for that matter. Lieutenant General Immediately requested a report of any Radar activity in the previous 24 hours.

When the Soldier came in with the Report, they found an Anomaly Radar contact in the Hours when the kidnaping happened and a day before that both of them going at the same speed and beginning and ending at the same altitude. It was to High for any normal fighter Jet to Fly and since it could carry Soldiers as well it meant only 1 Thing. This was a first contact scenario with an extraterrestrial entity.

While they were pondering about the fact that this was a First contact scenario a soldier ran into the Room out of breath he said "Lieutenant General there is someone requesting to speak to you over the Radio!" Hazama asked "Who is it?" the Soldier Responded with "I don't know sir they only said they will speak to you and you alone" Hazama along with the company of the Soldier, Rory, Lele and Tuka made their way over to the Radio which was put on a loud speaker so everyone could hear the Mysterious Person.

"This is Lieutenant General Hazama I was told you wanted to speak to me" the Person on the other end said "Yes I did General, as you probably already know we are in possession of First Lieutenant Itami and would be willing to negotiate his Release 5 Kilometers North North East of the city known as Italica. Of course, You have to be present we will allow you to bring Companions we don't expect you to come undefended given your Rank and importance in the Region." Hazama started saying "What makes you- "before he was interrupted by the Person saying "You will do it because Lieutenant Itami has to face the Nation Diet of Japan in 2 Days. The meeting will happen today at 0100 hours don't be late" then the Transmission as cut off.

Hazama had no other Option but to comply after all it was about 1 of his soldiers that had to report before the Government as well so his hands were tied. He and Third Recon would make their way to the Location of the Negotiations originally only he and Third Recon were meant to go but both Lele and Tuka didn't take no for an answer and Rory wouldn't listen to him anyways so he just let them come with him.

* * *

They were Approaching the Location and they saw a Vehicle the resembled the one that was Described and 4 People standing outside of it. As they got close, they could see the Soldiers better, 1 of them was doing something on an Orange Hologram around his Arm while the others were standing in a small group with their weapons Drawn. All 4 of them were Wearing Blue armor instead of the Black one that was described. This was a Secluded area that had some Trees and bushes around where the Soldiers Landed. Then Rory Jumped out and charged at the Soldiers in Blue with her Weapon clearly with the intent to kill.

A Blue field enveloped Rory and Prevented her from going any further she could however move her head, then the JSDF got closer and got out with their weapons drawn as well. As the got closer with only a few Meters between them and the soldiers in Blue they were surrounded by 5 more soldiers that moved out of 1 of the bushes not far away. They were Wearing Black Armor with a Red Stripe on the Right Shoulder and Arm. Kuribayashi said "Fuck" as she dropped her gun then 1 of the soldiers in Black said "Language" in a stern voice.

They also noticed 1 of the soldiers in Black being enveloped in the same Blue field that Rory was she however could move and appeared to be the one generating it. The One that spoke Japanese a moment ago said "We are willing to Release your companion if she promises to act like a nice girl" Rory frowned but agreed the Blue field disappeared on both Rory and the Soldier.

"Now Lieutenant General let's begin the Negotiations" said the Soldier in black then Hazama said "Indeed let's get this over with, but before we do who do I have the pleasure talking to?" the soldier in Black Responded with "Lieutenant Commander Kirigaya, N7" then the Soldier said "Regarding the Release of First Lieutenant Itami, we first need to clear up a few things"

The Soldier said "Firstly Reason for intervening in Italica?" Hazama answered "Italica was under attack by Bandits and Third Recon was defending the City alongside Princess Pina here" he pointed at Pina, the Soldier in Black said "So you prevented people from this World from defeating your enemy? From what we know Japan and the country known as the Empire are at war. You also risked Technological enlightenment before they are ready! What if thanks to that they develop Gun Powder?! That could lead to a Hiroshima or Nagasaki faster than it should have in this World!" Hazama retorted with "Was I supp- "he was cut of by the Soldier again "Do you have any Idea what kind of ramifications contact with people from this World could cause!"

Hazama felt as if his Blood vessel would explode, how did a mere Lieutenant Commander dare to yell at him that way, did he have no respect for Rank? He was a soldier himself so he should have enough respect before people of higher rank.

The Soldier continued to berate Hazama before he suddenly stoped and put his hand up to where his ear would be. He Simply said "Yes sir" and looked back at Hazama. "Lieutenant General, we will return Itami under a few conditions." Hazama raised brow and asked "And what would that be?" the Soldier Said "Firstly no mentions of contact with us or our Forces shall be presented before the National Diet" Hazama said "Acceptable" then the soldier said "And secondly we shall accompany you to Japan to make sure no mentions of our contact are made, we will accompany Itami directly to the National Diet and if he as much as says a single word regarding us we will take him with us, by force if necessary"

Hazama was shocked did they just demand to be let into the National Diet and even threatened to use force to get Itami out of there if he mentions them? He couldn't let this happen "If you think I will- "he was cut off again by the Soldier "You will because we can destroy your entire base at Alnus hill within a few seconds" Hazama said visibly angry "Aren't you a bit over optimistic? What makes you think you can destroy the base that quick?" the soldier simply said "Our Dreadnought is in Orbit and can destroy your base from there and you have no way of stopping that from happening"

Whispers could be heard behind Hazama, Kuribayashi for example said "Holy fuck they come from space, we are so doomed" Hazama himself sighed in defeat saying "You have to understand this isn't something that can be decided so easily" the Soldier was about to say something when he again raised his Hand to his Helmet as did all other Soldiers when they finished they all quickly started getting into the Cockroach looking vehicle the soldier said "Lieutenant General we unfortunately have to leave immediately, you have time till tomorrow 0500 hour to decide we will arrive at your Base with Lieutenant Itami to hear your decision" he then also got on the Vehicle and it took off aiming for the stars.

The JSDF Stared as the ship made its way further up at a speed faster then their Fighters. "Just what the hell are we going to do that otaku Itami has to stand before the National Diet and theses Aliens don't want to release him if we don't allow them to come with us!" said Kuribayashi, Hazama said "We have no other option then to accept and keep this a secret, no one is to learn of this, do you understand?!" all soldiers responded with a loud "Yes sir!" they then went to mount their vehicles and returned to Alnus. On their way back Rory looked really angry.

* * *

**Bridge of SSV Kilimanjaro**

"Have you confirmed this Signal?" Asked Hackett, the Comms officer said "Yes we did Admiral, its being broadcasted on Alliance emergency frequencies" Hackett said "Put it through" the Speakers on the Bridge sounded "This is SSV Shanghai authorization code Alpha Tango 4 Bravo 6 to all Alliance Vessels within Vicinity we suffered minor Damage, our star map is malfunctioning we are at a unknown location and require Assistance. I say again This is SSV Shanghai authorization code Alpha Tango 4 Bravo 6 we require Assistance" the Admiral was listening to the Emergency message when he said to his Comms officer "Open the channel" a beep signaled that the channel was now open and the Comms officer started "SSV Shanghai this is SSV Kilimanjaro we read you loud and clear"

"Thank god someone responded, SSV Kilimanjaro we require assistance we are over a unknown Gas giant we cant find our position on the Galaxy Map" said the Comms officer of SSV Shanghai then Hackett interjected "That's because we are not inside our Galaxy Shanghai" the comms officer onboard Shanghai responded with "This is some sort of bad joke? Wait who am I even talking to?" Hackett said "Fleet Admiral Hackett and no this is not a joke Shanghai we are in another Galaxy and it appears we travelled back in Time aswell."

"I Recommend you switch to encrypted channel Crimson Prisma and keep the connection so we can jump to your location" the comms officer responded with "Yes sir we will await your arrival"

Kilimanjaro jumped to FTL, 5 minutes later exited next to SSV Shanghai and Docket at the cruiser.

**The Alliance strugglers are finding each other in the new Galaxy and regrouping while the JSDF is faced with a faction that is hostile to their involvement in the Special Region and the Empire is caught in-between.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Mass Effect series and ****Gate: Jieitai Konochi nite**

**This is a Work of Fiction and all Character Names are coincidental.**

Admiral Hackett entered SSV Shanghai and was immediately greeted by its captain, Captain William Stone, Stone said "Admiral it's an honor having you here, I wish we could meet during better circumstances" and saluted, Hackett replied "Likewise Captain, Likewise. But we currently have bigger problems on hand" Hackett walked over to the Holomap of the Shanghai and pulled up the Planet where the Japanese were located. "We have 21st century Japan, they established contact with the locals, it caused Technological containment to happen" the Captain nodded in agreement.

"From initial Scans of the planet we detected several major settlements and the Japanese military base. What prevents us from blasting the Base from orbit is the Refugee camp turned town around the Camp. Right now, we will try to contain this issue Diplomatically and if that fails, we will use force." Said Hackett and the Captain asked "What kind of weaponry do the Japanese and Locals possess?" Hackett pulled up a hologram of what his ground team managed to see "Locals use mainly swords and 11th century weaponry while based on the Roman Empire in regards to architecture and armor design. The Japanese use mostly outdated Equipment dating back to the 80s and lower of the 21st century"

"I understand" said the Captain and asked "What is the next step in our plan" Hackett pulled up a profile of Itami "This is First Lieutenant Itami, he has to meet the Japanese National Diet to give a report on recent events in this World. A N7 Team will be sent alongside him to prevent him from mentioning anything about us. After which we will force negotiations on both sides in which we will force Japan to retreat behind the Gate if needed" the Captain said "Sounds Good" Hackett said "We will jump back over the planet and send you the co-ordinates for the Jump" Stone said "Yes sir, it's a pleasure working under you"

SSV Kilimanjaro jumped back over the Planet and minutes after it appeared over the Planet SSV Shanghai finished its jump. Now the Alliance forces consisted of a Dreadnought and a Cruiser. Both of them came closer to the Planet so they could be seen in Orbit, they stayed in Orbit over the JSDF Base to remind them of their Presence.

* * *

**The Day that the Members of Third recon were going to Japan**

Itami was watching around the Shuttle, he was surrounded by 5 Men in Black Armore and Helmets with a Red stripe on them. They were descending onto the Planet, when he heard a thud, he knew they have landed to his Surprise they were at Alnus and waiting for him was Lieutenant General Hazama, Kuribayashi, Tomita, Rory, Lelei and Tuka. When he stepped off the Shuttle, he was instantly grabbed by Rory who held his hand for the entire time, and then the black armored Soldiers stepped down as well Rory obviously didn't like them and shot death glares at them.

Hazama walked over to the soldiers and said "I will allow you to go on the other side together with Itamis group but you will have to leave your Weapons and Armor here" the soldier in Japanese said "That won't happen, we are taking them with us on the other side or Itami isn't going with you and that child isn't going to stop us" when Rory heard the word Child she instantly wanted to kill them but was stopped when 1 of them generated a Blue field around himself, the same field that held her in place yesterday.

Hazama said "What if they see you and question who you- "the Soldier said "They won't see us" and as to show 1 of the soldiers behind him raised his hand and did something on an Orange Hologram around his arm and went invisible. Even Rory was surprised and didn't see him. "Uh… Okay…you can go with your equipment" said Hazama.

On the other side of the Gate all 5 N7 soldiers engaged their cloaking and were a few steps away from Itami and Rory since she was sticking to Itami everywhere. When they entered the Bus they disabled their cloaking and walked over to the microphone of the Bus and the Soldier said "I will remind you that any mentions of us or our Faction and contact with us will end with you being forcefully removed from the building by us. This Especially goes for this Child since she thinks just because she is a Demi-God, she can defeat us. Am I Understood ?!" Rory looked away and didn't say anything the soldiers of the JSDF just said "Uh…Yes" and the Princess and Boozes didn't understand anything he just said. They approached the Senate building and the soldiers once again engaged their Cloaking.

The National Diet went without a hitch no information was given on them so that was Half the Job done. Now they just had to get back behind the gate and that was easier said than done since the Russians, Chinese and Americans got involved. The group also wanted to go for shopping and the Princess and her Knight wanted to go to the Library, that Idea was quickly slapped out of them by the Commandos. When the group arrived at an Inn the Commandos disabled their cloak that was about to give up anyways. "Alright we are detecting movement not far from here, you will stay at the Inn and we will deal with them all". The group got surprised then the small boxes on the soldiers back turned into weapons. The Soldiers then walked out to deal with the Groups that tried to break into the Inn.

Shortly after that shots were heard unlike any before, the Soldiers came back half an hour later covered in spots of blood. After a few more incidents with the Americans the groups made its way back to the gate and back to Alnus.

There were 2 Kodiaks arriving instead of 1, when the soldiers Returned the first Kodiak opened its hatch to reveal Captain Stone the soldiers immediately saluted. "Captain what brings you here?" asked the Commando Leader, Stone Responded with "I am here to hand the Japanese Demands from the Admiral and need you to translate for me" the Commando responded with "Yes sir."

The 2 of them approached Lieutenant General Hazama and said "Lieutenant General, we here by demand that you enter immediate peace negotiations with the Locals, this is non-negotiable" Hazama stared is disbelief are they demanding that he surrenders? "Absolutely out of the question, why should I even listen to you, you are demanding my surrender!" Stone then did something on his orange hologram and pointed to the sky. Hazama looked and finally saw it. A Ship entering the Atmosphere, it was Huge it looked as if it was about the size of the Base. The solider said "This is the Cruiser SSV Shanghai, the vessel of Captain Stone here. And unless you want to also learn what it can do; we recommend you enter Negotiations with the Locals at once" Hazama accepted the deal in defeat

The 2 of them then entered their respective Kodiak and took off after a while the cruiser exited the Planet's atmosphere.

* * *

**Space above the Planet**

As SSV Shanghai exited the Atmosphere and it detected incoming FTL Signatures and next to Kilimanjaro the Frigate SSV Leipzig and the Carrier SSV Benjamin Davis jumped out of FTL it was probably because of the Beacon that Kilimanjaro deployed Signaling all Alliance vessels to jump to the co-ordinates above the planet. The Shanghai's comms officer said to Stone "Captain we got transmission incoming from SSV Kilimanjaro" Stone said "Put it through" and the voice of Hackett sounded "Captain we intercepted signals using Civilian emergency encryption, it's heavily corrupted but we know where the Signal is coming from. I want Shanghai and Leipzig to head there and Investigate" Stone said "Yes sir we will head out immediately" as they were preparing to Jump another Frigate exited FTL it was SSV Hong Kong heavily Damaged from fighting Reapers. The 2 Ships then Jumped to FTL heading towards the Signal.

* * *

**A Few days Later Imperial Capital**

"Copy that" said the Commando Leader he followed with "We have a Earthquake incoming" in a claim voice the N7 Commandos and the JSDF prepared for the Earthquake and the JSDF tried warning the Imperials but as they were the Earthquake hit. They all went to the Imperial Palace including the Commandos.

There when the Emperor sat down on his throne, he was surprised to see 2 different groups of people. 1 were the JSDF in their uniforms that he heard so much about but the 2nd group was what worried him. They were wearing black armor from head to toe with no skin being shown. He asked Pina "Pina who are the people in Black?" Pina answered "I don't know your Majesty I do know what they are here to make sure the JSDF people don't step out of line" Molt only said "Interesting, so what do the JSDF want here" Pina said "I brought them here since they are experts on earth shakes they will-" she was cut off when Zorzal entered the Room yelling "Father we need to leave immediately there will be after shakes to come" he tried walking into 1 of the commandos but failed as the Commando didn't move at all he scoffed and continued Infront of them.

Pina asked "Brother how do you know about the after shakes?" Zorzal Responded with "Noriko Told me" Pina asked "Who is Noriko?" Zorzal responded with a smile on his face "1 of the people we managed to wake as prisoners before our Army passed the gate" he then gestured for his soldiers to bring Noriko, she was chained up and wearing rugs instead of proper clothing.

She said "Help me" in Japanese and before the JSDF could react the Commandos started shoting on the people holding Noriko and the Leader rushed over to tackle Zorzal. The Speed surprised everyone in the Room, the soldiers in black cleared out 5 Soldiers in less than 4 seconds and were now holding Noriko and Zorzal with a gun pointed at Zorzal the Commando holding him said "Looks like we have ourselves a slaver and his slave" the JSDF raised their weapons at them "Let the Prince go, he is the heir to the throne you cant kill him" then Tyuule ran and tried to stop the Commandos but she was also taken by them "Will you look at that another one of his Slaves we will be taking our leave. The Prince and the Bunny woman are coming with us, we will deliver the Japanese Woman to Alnus within a week day" they said as they took their Leave with Zorzal, Tyuule and Noriko.

The JSDF alongside the Imperials chased after the Commandos and a fight started. This Time the Commandos weren't as friendly as last time, Kuribayashi got hit twice in her Stomach and was bleeding on the floor but she was still alive, Tomita got hit in his left knee and fell to the Imperials were hit either in their stomach or chest. The Commando Team arrived at the courtyard where they were awaiting the Kodiak to arrive, many imperials ran out of the Palace but were gunned down by the Commandos. When the Kodiak arrived, they quickly got in it with their Prisoners and headed towards SSV Kilimanjaro that was waiting in orbit above the Capital.

* * *

**SSV Kilimanjaro**

Prince Zorzal was sitting in a cell for 2 days already with furniture he never seen before and a bed more comfortable then what he had back in his Palace. He now awaited his fate when 2 soldiers in Blue Armor walked in alongside who looked like a officer, he said something to the soldiers and they took him by his arms and dragged him out of the cell into a large hall where several more soldiers and officers were seated he was put on a podium and in a language that he could understand an officer talked.

"Prince Zorzal el Caesar, you are standing Trial before the Highest ranking official of the Human Systems Alliance with accords of the Laws of the Citadel Council. You are charged with practicing Slavery and raping the Former Queen of the so-called Warrior Bunnies Tyuule since the conquest of her kingdom alongside other women, how do you plead?" Zorzal was surprised, he was standing Trial for doing what whatever he wants with what is rightfully his? He answered "I did what was rightfully withing my power as their Owner and it is their privilege to be chosen by me"

Chatter filled the hall before the same person said "You are pleading guilty, very well, I hand over the case to Admiral Hackett" Hackett took to the Podium and started off "With accounts of the Law of the Citadel Council which we are following, the Basic Sentient Laws and since we are still at war with the Reapers for all we know, Prince Zorzal will be treated as a War Criminal due to his Rank in the Imperial Military. Prince Zorzal is hereby sentenced to Death by Firing Squad, after which his Body will be handed over to the Imperial government"

"Moving on to the case of the Former Queen of Warrior Bunnies Tyuule. With accordance with the Laws of the Citadel Council you are here by freed from Slavery by the Empire and will be handed over to the Refugee Camp at Alnus"

"Case of Japanese Citizen Noriko, with accordance with the Laws of the Citadel Council and Basic Human Rights of the United Nations you are hereby freed from Slavery by the Empire and will be Handed over the JSDF forces at Alnus"

"The Court is now adjourned" finished Hackett and everyone walked out of the Hall, Zorzal was taken to be Executed.

The Next day atop the Bridge the comms officer walked over to Hackett "Admiral, Shanghai and Leipzig are reporting they found only wreckage of a Civilian evac ship no survivors" Hackett sighed and said "Unfortunate, have them Return to us" the comms officer said "Yes sir" and walked away.

He said "Prepare Noriko and Tyuule to be handed over to the JSDF send 2 Marines Team along them, I don't think the JSDF will appreciate our small feud in the Imperial Palace" the officer on the bridge said "Yes sir!" he then watched over the Holomap when SSV Leipzig and SSV Shanghai jumped next to them.

**Tensions between the Alliance and JSDF are taking a sharp turn for the worse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Mass Effect series and ****Gate: Jieitai Konochi nite**

**This is a Work of Fiction and all Character Names are coincidental.**

**3 Days after the Imperial Palace incident**

Hazama being angry was an understatement, he was very pissed at this so-called Alliance. They shot 2 of his soldiers putting them out of service for a long time and they got the Crown Prince of the Empire alongside a Japanese citizen and there was no way for him to get any of them back since they were probably kept on 1 of their ships in orbit.

A Soldier walked in the Office saying "Lieutenant General, the Soldiers have arrived" Hazama instantly stood up and walked outside where a Small team of Soldiers in Blue were waiting with a Officer between them. The officer said "Lieutenant General, it's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Major Steiner send by Admiral Hackett to oversee the Negotiations and hand you a request from the Admiral" he hands Hazama a Piece of Paper. Hazama reads through it 'Lieutenant General Hazama this is the first time you are hearing about me probably. I am Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett of the Human Systems Alliance, I have a request to your Government, as the Highest Ranking official in the Systems Alliance I hereby request that Japan requests a Emergency meeting at the UN where I myself will come and present a very important mater concerning humanities survival. At best before the Negotiations with the Empire begin for that reason Major Steiner alongside his Bodyguards would present the case Infront of the Japanese government to convince them to preform the UN emergency meeting pleas tell the Major your decision after you read this' signed Admiral Hackett commander of the 5th Fleet.

Hazama hesitated for a bit but he said screw it and said to the Major "Very well, this better be worth it" Steiner Thanked him and got into the car alongside 2 Marines and went past the Gate.

At the Japanese Prime Minister's office, the Prime minister, Minister of Defense and the Minister of Foreign Affairs were siting at a conference table and Infront of them an Officer with 2 Soldiers in blue armor. The Officer began with "Firstly I would like to thank you Prime Minister for meeting me on such short notice I am Major Steiner of the Systems Alliance serving on the SSV Kilimanjaro, unfortunately I come with a rather big request" then the Minister of foreign affairs asked "And what would that Request be?" the Major said "Requesting a emergency UN meeting, I understand that it's a rather absurd request but let me Reassure you it's very Important" then the same minister asked "Why is it Important?" the Major answered "The Survival of Humanity is at play, you probably realize why its such a big deal." Chatter started between the 3 ministers when the Prime Minister said "Very well I shall make the call and the Meeting will happen in 2 days"

* * *

**2 days later New York UN chambers**

Everyone was waiting for the Japanese representative to begin his speech he stepped up to the Podium and started off "I want to thank the Council for orchestrating the meeting so fast but and I would like to hand the Podium to a special guest of Japan, Admiral Hackett" Everyone looked as the doors to the Chambers opened and a Old Looking Officer in a Blue Uniform Entered with 2 Bodyguards in Blue Armor behind him with weapons in hand. This caused an uproar in the chambers but as the Admiral and his Guards made their way up to the Podium everyone fell silent. Hackett Started in Spanish and everyone listened through their translators "Firstly I would like all Press members to leave the Hall and for this meeting to not be Recorded as it's a matter of upmost secrecy" the council granted his request and all members of the Press were removed from the chamber "Now that that is out of the way let me introduce myself, I am Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett of the Human Systems Alliance. Me and my men are from the Year 2186 and we were fighting a war for the survival of every living being in the Galaxy." As he finished speaking the US representative said "Is this some sort of joke, you want us to believe that you not only came from the Future but were fighting Aliens?! Outrageous!"

Hackett spoke again "That was the same reaction of my government and all the governments of the Galaxy when a Soldier claimed that the war was coming and he was ignored which we payed the price for. Now I didn't come here without evidence, if you would be so willing as to dim the lights, I would present it to you" the lights were dimed and Hackett did something on his Omi-tool. A large Hologram Started playing in the Chamber it showed the Fall of Earth, how the Allied Fleets exited the Relay in the Sol system and the battle that ensued with the Reapers in Orbit, it showed Helmet camera recordings of Hammer Forces fighting in London it showed Palaven burning and monstrosities created by the Reapers right up to the firing of the Crucible. When the Recordings ended the Lights were Turned back on and silence befell the Chamber. Hackett started by saying "We don't know if the weapon we referred to as Crucible was a success and we don't know if we beat back the enemy as after we entered FTL we were thrown out by its Energy and ended up above the Planet that is the Special Region."

He Continued "This brings me to my 2 most important points. Point Number 1, immediate withdrawal from the Special Region to prevent a Technological enlightenment before the people of the Region are ready. And Point number 2, The Nations of earth need to stop fooling around like Children on a playground and unite as a single Entity, this is Important to prevent what encountered Humanity in our Times from Happening to you." Hackett finished and exited the Chamber returning back to the Special Region.

The Council announced it will be in session every day for the Next month.

* * *

**Special Region, region Elbe during Itami's hunt for the Flame dragon**

Itami, Lelei, Tuka and Yao exited the cave where they just killed the Flame dragon to find Rory fighting another apostle. Itami was surprised when he saw an Alliance Cruiser coming lower and opening fire onto their position. Itamy grabbed Rory and ran like hell but was thrown to the ground by the explosion that happened behind the other Apostle, when he looked back the Apostle was gone only her weapon remained where she was standing. Rory in the meantime stared at the cruiser with Terror in the eye's, she saw how a Kodiak was making its way to them and when the Kodiak hatch opened and they were ordered to get on she didn't even resist choosing the smarter option of not being blown up by the Cruiser.

They were put in cells with 2 people per cell and awaited their Fate.

* * *

**Hey I know this was kind of short but next one I will try to make longer then the standard 2k+ words**

**Review Time **

**Captaindickscratcher: Contact with primitive Civilizations is prohibited something that the JSDF is doing, the law was put in place to prevent another Krogan Rebelion scenario we can see that Lelei was making something similar to gun powder after vising Japan which we all know revolutionized our world and even if the Alliance doesn't have Jurisdiction, they will still follow Citadel Law just like the Turians did when Humans over Shanxi tried activating the Relay.**

**Blazblade: Having the Kilimanjaro using its Mass accelerator would be over kill since it has the destructive power of a small Nuke**

**KisaragiKei: The team that captured Noriko were N7 so they were cold professionals as to the Alliance not handing her over to the JSDF immedietly they needed her for the Trial first to judge Zorzal and secondly to make sure she was in a healthy shape since they have more Advanced Medical Technology.**

* * *

**Was thinking about making Hackett and the remenants end up in Andromeda around the Time that the Nexus got attacked by the Kett but instead of the Ryder siblings being a pathfinder it would be their dad cuz lets face it, the Rider Siblings aren't good characters.**

**Do you think I should do it? write in the review.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Mass Effect series and ****Gate: Jieitai Konochi nite**

**This is a Work of Fiction and all Character Names are coincidental.**

**Bridge of SSV Kilimanjaro**

"Admiral, Itami and his companions have been captured and are now waiting in the Cells" said a soldier to which Hackett responded "Very well, lets get this issue out of the Way" he walked to the Cells with 2 soldiers behind him. He first approached Itami's cell look at the Japanese soldier and said through the cell Intercom "Lieutenant Itami we meet again, as much as I wanted to avoid meeting you it looks like you bring problems for us wherever you go" Itami looked insulted and said "Sorry that I'm not your ideal soldier Admiral but that's just how I am"

Hackett started with "The first time we met was when my soldiers extracted you from Italica and now we meet because you taught the Local inhabitants how to use a Rocket launcher, if I remember correctly we have told the JSDF to limit contact with the Locals to a minimum and here you are teaching them how to use your weapons"

"We also learned that one of your companions knows the basics of how a rifle works, I don't think I need to tell you what kind of repercussions this might have you should know how high the Death count was during World War 1 and 2" he added, Itami said "Was I supposed to just leave them be and let them be eaten by the dragon ?" Hackett answered "And that brings me to another point, you going AWOL to kill a dragon, normally you would be executed but since you are a Japanese citizen it could have severe consequences that would end in the deaths of many Japanese people"

"We will hand you over to the JSDF and they will decide what to do with you, your Elf companion and the Demi-God will also be released but the Mage will stay with us until we decide what to do with her" said Hackett, Itami said "You better let Lelei go as well or else-" he was cut off by Hackett who said "Or else what? There is nothing you can do to prevent it" he Turned to his soldier and said "Get him on the Kodiak alongside the Elf and the Demi-God and let the JSDF know what he pulled" the soldiers Saluted and and grabbed the Prisoners and moved them to the Kodiak.

Hackett was going to the bridge when he arrived there he was given a Report of his current ships the soldier that handed him the report also added "Everest arrived a moment ago together with SSV Geneva and a Turian frigate sir" Hackett raised a brown and said "The Turians also got stranded here? Interesting" he looked over the Report, his forces consisted of 2 Dreadnaught's, 1 Carrier, 3 Cruisers, 4 Corvettes and 1 Turian Corvette.

"Tell the Turians to deploy a rally beacon at our location, if there are more Turian Ships out there we need to rally them here" Said Hackett to his comms officer who nodded and talked to the Turian Comms officer.

* * *

**Nexus**

Tann was walking to the Comms office where a Emergency meeting was happening at the request of the Comms officer. When he entered everyone from the Nexus leadership was there and the Comms officer started with "Thank you all for meeting me here on such short notice but I can guarantee you that it will pay off" Tann asked "So what is it?" the Comms officer continued "About a Week ago we detected a Signal using Alliance encryption" Tann interrupted him "So what of it signals from the Milky way would take long to reach us" the Comms officer said "If I wasn't interrupted I would get to the important part. The Signal is fresh and it originates outside the Heleus cluster but inside Andromeda, yesterday we also picked up a Signal using Turian encryption coming from the same location"

Now all of the Leadership was looking in disbelief until Kandros said "This could mean that the Alliance and Turian Military are in Andromeda, but there is no way they could make that journey here since Military vessels are not equipped to travel distances that long" the Comms officer added "Unfortunately we can't break the encryption and there is no way for us to know what the Signals are saying" Addison interjected "We should get the Pathfinder here and tell him about this maybe he will be able to decrypt the Alliance signal at least" Tann said "Agreed contact the Tempest and tell them to get here this is a matter of upmost importance"

The Leaders went back to their Respective stations and waited for the Human pathfinder to return to the Nexus.

The Tempest docked at the Nexus and the Pathfinder crew immediately made their way to the Control center since they were recalled to the Nexus for a very important matter, even more important than creation of colonies for the Initiative.

When the crew arrived at the Pathfinder HQ, they found the Leadership staff and the entire communications staff present. Addison said "Alec you made it in the nic of time" Alec said "You made it sound like an Emergency Addison so I came as fast as I could, so what is this all about"

Tann said "About a week ago our communications staff picked up the most unusual signal" he then gave the Comms officer the access to the panel "We detected Alliance military communication Originating from Andromeda outside the Heleus Cluster, and a just recently we also picked up a Turian Military signal originating from the same location. We were unable to break any of them but since you were a N7 we thought you might be able to pull it off" Alec said "I'll see what I can do" in his mind he said 'SAM help me out here' to which SAM responded with 'Yes Pathfinder' after a hour or so right before they decryption was complete a Alarm was sounded on the Nexus

When they looked out the window, they saw a Kett cruiser approaching the docking area Alec returned to the console quickly to finish the decoding while his Squad made their way to the Militia armory and grabbed whatever weapon they could to fight off the Kett.

Alec was able to crack the encryption together with SAM just as the first boarding parties of the Kett started fighting with the Militia onboard the Nexus and the Ark's. Alec Played the Signal on loudspeaker in the HQ "This is Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett to all Alliance vessels within Vicinity Authorization code Tango Foxtrot 9 Brave 5, All alliance vessels alongside any Allied vessels are to make their way to our location, further Information can be attained at open channel Delta Fox"

Alec said out loud "SAM establish a connection with that channel at once" SAM said inside Alec's head 'Yes pathfinder'

* * *

**SSV Kilimanjaro**

Hackett looked outside as more ships were stationed in orbit above the planet each time, he looked out the window, another Turian corvette alongside Turian cruiser arrived at their Location together with an Asari frigate. His Comms officer approached him and said "Sir we have a Signal incoming we don't recognize its authorization key" Hackett said "Put it through"

Hackett said "This is Admiral Hackett of the Human systems Alliance onboard the SSV Kilimanjaro, identify yourself" the person on the other side said "This is Alec Ryder Human Pathfinder for the Andromeda Initiative former N7 identification code Tango Brave 2 Foxtrot Alpha 1, we request immediate assistance from you Admiral" Hackett pulled up what they had on Alec he was indeed a former N7 discharged for AI research he then Spoke "What is happening there Pathfinder?" Alec simply responded with "We are under attack by Kett forces they have boarded the Nexus we need your help admiral, I'm sending over the co-ordinates now" he finished and Hackett responded with "We received them we will arrive as soon as we can Pathfinder, Hackett out"

"Order all ground units to return to their Ships and sound the Combat alarm, transmit the Co-Ordinates and as soon as all forces are ready jump to them, we have to help them" said Hackett to his bridge crew and all immediately got to work. Alarm was sounded on the Kilimanjaro and Lelei stood up to see what was happening, she saw soldiers running past her cell and ignoring her.

Itami, Yao, Tuka and Rory were about to take off from the Dreadnought when the Alarm was sounded and their flight was grounded, they were taken back to their cells and after put in them the soldiers escorting them and guarding them quickly ran out of view. While his companions wondered what was happening Itami knew this was probably a Combat alarm.

"Admiral all ground forces returned to their ships and we all ships are ready for the Jump" said 1 of the bridge crew, Hackett said "Jump immediately" the Ships jumped into FTL heading for the Nexus. The Ship shook as it entered FTL which made Itami his companions' question what was happening, the soldiers were in such a hurry they put all of them in the same cell. Lelei was looking around the room until she made a hologram appear. It showed the recordings that Hackett showed at the UN and more, these were uncut and unedited they were raw footage showing the true horrors of the Reaper war.

Rory was the most captivated by the Recordings staring at them without looking away, Itami looked away first since he couldn't handle what was shown on the Hologram quickly after him Lelei and Tuka looked away and the final Person that looked away was Yao but Rory kept looking not saying anything. She never saw destruction, suffering, and war like that even if she was the Apostle of Emroy, this was beyond what even Emroy imagined. A War where Millions died each hour and a war where Trillions of souls died. Fighting against a far superior Enemy.

Rory didn't want to Admit it but she was scared of the Alliance after seeing the recordings and what their Cruiser can do, she hopped that she would not have to fight them since even the Gods could do little against the Alliance.

* * *

**Nexus**

The Fighting raged on against the Kett boarding parties. They Initiative was slowly getting pushed back to the Command center and when they finally got pushed back there, they awaited their Doom. Looking out the window to look at the stars while she was about to die at the Hands of the Kett that would breach the door any minute, she saw Tiny blue blips appeared not far from the Nexus.

"All Ships open fire on the Cruiser Sized Vessel" she heard over the Radio, she watched as the Kett cruiser exploded being ripped apart by Mass accelerator slugs. She saw how shuttles were making their way to the Nexus bearing the Alliance colors and logo she was relieved by the sight of them.

The Kett were soon pushed back by the Alliance and Turian forces that landed on the Nexus to assist in its Defense and by the end of the day the Kett were entirely wiped out from the Nexus and the Arks. Everyone on the Nexus and the Arks shared Addison's enthusiasm about the Alliance and Turian forces, Now the Nexus Leadership and the Pathfinders that were either Presenton the Nexus or returned to the Nexus when they got the message were going to have a meeting with Admiral Hackett.

Hackett entered the room with 2 soldiers as guards he made his way up the stairs and up to the Holotable where everyone was waiting for him, as soon as he made his way up to it he was greeted by everyone there "I am Director Tann currently in charge of the Initiative" "I am Addison head of colonial affeirs, it's a pleasure meeting you Admiral" "I am Kandros head of the Nexus Militia, is a honor meeting you Admiral" "I am Kesh, Nexus's Superintendent, its good to see a competent leader here" "I am Alec Ryder we talked over comms, I am the Human pathfinder and former N7" the other Pathfinders introduced themselves.

Tann started saying "Its nice meeting you Admiral but would you mind telling us how you got here? From what we know it should be impossible for you to be here" everyone on the Nexus side thought 'Mean as always' Hackett answered "Firstly 'Director' I would request that you change your tone, secondly we ourselves don't know how we got here" Hackett said the word Director in a very disrespectful tone which seemed to please everyone else in the Room.

They continued the talks for a solid 2 hours before they finally finished. Tann has been chewed out by Hackett severely and at the end of the conversation Tann treated Hackett with respect in his voice, probably the only person he did. During their talks more ships jumped to the Nexus since that's where the Signal was being transmitted from now and since the Nexus had better comms equipment, they could broadcast the Signals far further then they could from Warships.

The Fleet around the Nexus now consisted of 2 Carrier, both Human, 5 Dreadnaughts, 2 Human, 2 Turian and 1 Asari, 11 Cruisers, 6 human, 4 Turian and 1 Asari and 25 Frigates, 12 Asari, 6 Turian, 5 Human, 2 Quarian and 5 Geth. The sight of Geth warships put everyone on the Nexus on High Alert but when explained by Hackett they were put at ease knowing they were on their side. But seeing the Geth and Quarians working and talking together was a surprise to everyone.

New Ships were jumping in almost daily with many ships already being dispatched to Initiative Colonies and a small force of 1 cruiser and 2 frigates over the planet where the Empire and Japan were. The Nexus Militia was disbanded and being Reformed into Nexus Security while Apex teams were incorporated into the Allied forces and there were rumors going around that the Alliance Militaries begin recruitment on the Nexus and its colonies but that so far was only a rumor.

The Engineers from the Alliance, Turian and most of the Quarian crews started helping in the Construction of the Nexus while the Ships had a place to refuel and conduct extensive repairs that they couldn't do on their own.

Stepps were being made to make the Initiative government into a government not only in name. This would include reforms and more which was being discussed by Admiral Hackett, Vice Admiral Arterius, Matriarch Luna and the Nexus leadership. At first they adamantly refused everything the Admirals and Matriarch suggested and demanded, but after they brought up all the Initiative failures until a pathfinder arriver they gave in and accepted all of them, even the Pathfinders supported the Fleets in the reforms so the Nexus leadership had to give in on all their reforms.

First of them was that the Fleet would take over the defense and all Military related actions, next was the strengthening of their Alliance with the Angaran where their Military leadership would meet up with the Allied leadership, Secondly the Militia pulled all of its personnel back to the Nexus as soon as the Allied forces arrived on the Colony, the Militia was reformed into the Nexus Security Force and Kandros was chosen as the Security Chief and finally came the Pardon on the Exiles and Krogan, Tann tried to protest but was ignored by the Admirals and Matriarch, some of the Exiles came back instantly while the rest had to think about it first, the Krogans at first didn't want to return but when they heard the news that the Genophage was cured back in the Milky way and that a few Krogans that didn't manage to land on earth were with the Allied fleets, the Korgan returned to Nexus as well.

Hackett has put Itami and all of his companions on a shuttle and send them together with the small detachment of ships back to their planet since he and the other fleet officials had to prepare for yet another war. The Detachment also oversaw the Empire-Japan negotiations in place of Hackett.

* * *

**Somewhere out in the Heleus cluster**

"We have found where the Ships came from, the System has a planet and some Primitives, they could be used for exaltation with almost no losses" said a Kett, Archon said "Send forces there immediately and capture that planet, use its inhabitants as subjects for Exaltation. If the Enemy fleet arrives engage immediately" the small fleet moved as it prepared to jump to the Planet to capture it.

**The Kett are preparing to invade the Planet on which Japan and the Empire are located while the Nexus now has a fighting chance against the Kett and a competent leadership.**

**S31tora: While the Empire did initiate first contact and yes Japan has to save its Citizens, they are not forced too take the locals like Lelei Tuka etc. to japan and buy them gifts or sell items from their world in the Town of Alnus, Japan chose to maintain contact with the Locals and even provide them with their own items.**

**I wish you a happy new year and see you till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Mass Effect series and ****Gate: Jieitai Konochi nite**

**This is a Work of Fiction and all Character Names are coincidental.**

To say that Hazama was anxious was a bit of an understatement, when Itami was returned he Reported that from the big fleet that as in the Orbit now only 3 ship are stationed and that he could hear a battle raging when he was locked up by the Alliance. And he was correct from the over 15 ships that could be seen during the night with the use of a telescope now only 3 remained.

The situation seemed fishy to say the least Rory, Tuka, Lelei and Yao all kept to themselves after their return their expression was empty, Itami also suffered a mild case of PTSD and was put on leave for 2 weeks but the Doctor advised he stays at the base which he did.

Non of them wanted to say what happened up there but from the report that Itami gave and the part about hearing loud shots he could only guess they witnessed war on a unimaginable scale. He can't blame them, Afterall Lelei, Tuka and Yao were from this world and never witnessed to much fighting. Rory was a different case she was the Apostle of the God of death Afterall so it had to be a pretty gruesome sight for her to also be affected by it. Itami was a soldier so he could handle a bit more then normal people but it must have been tough.

Just what could it be that they have witnessed to scare them so much?

He looked up to the sky and saw burning debris falling from the sky he quickly ordered the Alarm to be sounded and for all forces to be battle ready. It was probably what they have witnessed that caused this and he had to get his men ready to fight whatever it was.

* * *

**Several minutes prior Space above the Planet**

SSV Warsaw was conducting a routine sector scan when they picked up something interesting "Sir we are picking up unknown Signatures" the Captain of the cruiser walked over to the crewmember "Can you figure it out?" "I can try" answered the man to the Captain. The Captain walked back over to the Holotable where he watched until the Bridge crew informed him that those were FTL Signatures he watched as they entered the System and quickly sounded the battle alarm, he wouldn't go down without a fight. The Enemy force consisted of 6 Cruiser sized ships, they looked like the Kett cruiser that they destroyed at the Nexus, the Cruisers started deploying shuttles that made their way down to the Planet. He turned to his Comms officer and said "Send a Emergency Message to the Fleet, inform them the Kett have arrived and are landing on the Planet" the Comms officer nodded and got to work while the small force attacked the Kett ships, the first to go down was 1 of his frigates SSV Stalingrad, but more Kett vessels jumped into the System and all he could do now is hold out for long enough for the fleet to arrive.

Down on the ground the Japanese forces prepared a perimeter around their Base and were ready to fight whatever came from space. After a while pods started falling together with the Remains of the alliance ships when they hit the ground around Alnus on closer inspection they could see writing on the Pods 'SSV Midway' and soldiers emerging from them making their way to Alnus, they were Alliance soldiers. When they arrived, they jumped behind the defenses and tried to catch their breath some of them were injured.

The shuttle they called a Kodiak was trying to make its way to the Base but was shot down by a flying T, which was chased by an Alliance fighter.

Something that looked like Dropships were making their way to them and deployed greyish looking creatures that the Alliance soldiers immedietly started firing at and the Japanese soldiers joined in.

* * *

**Nexus**

After a week Eos Elaaden and Kadara were clear of Kett forces, Kadara port was recognized as a independent faction but any Pirate that was found outside of it was either killed or imprisoned. Voeld saw major swats of land being retaken now that the Allied fleets arrived, the Angara were really thankful for the help in liberating a lot of the area of the planet but the offensive quickly bugged down since the Kett were in entrenched positions.

The situation on the Nexus got a lot better, with the help of what remained of the Alliance engineer's corps and the Quarian crews, many Important Nexus systems like water recycling and Hydroponics got a boost in production thanks to the addition of Military grade technology. The Geth strengened Nexus network security and were working alongside the Quarians to build the Nexus at an astonishing rate.

Everything was going great until the Kett launched offensives on Voeld and tried sending reinforcements where a space battle ensued, now to top it all of Emergency transmission from the Warsaw above the Planet they dubbed Magica was coming in. "Kett battle force arrived, 6 cruisers they are deploying forces on the planet, SSV Stalingrad is down, SSV Midway sustained heavy damage, requesting immediate Reinforcements from the fleet" the message ended the Fleet commanders were not thinking about what to do.

In the week that happened since the Allied fleets showed up at the Nexus more ships arrived, 2 additional Asari cruisers arrived and 1 more Turian dreadnought, 3 Quarian cruisers also arrived. With a big enough force, they could allow themselves to reform their fleets.

The Human 1st fleet was led by Fleet admiral Hackett on his flagship SSV Kilimanjaro and with SSV Benjamin David as its carrier together with 3 cruisers and 4 Frigates, Alliance 2nd Fleet under command of Rear Admiral Stevenson with SSV Everest as its Flagship and with SSV Einstein as its carrier together with the remaining Alliance vessels. Both fleets were under the Command of Fleet admiral Hackett as the head of the Alliance Military.

The Turians had 2 Fleets and 1 support fleet while the Asari only had 1 fleet. The Human and Turian Fleet would take on the Kett in space engagements and the Asari fleet would guard the Nexus.

The Decision was made to send the 1st and 2nd Allance fleet to head to Magica since contact with Warsaw was quickly lost. The Turian 1st Fleet and the 1st support would be sent to Voeld and the 2nd Fleet would stand in Reserve.

The Alliance Fleets Jumped heading towards Magica to help Warsaw and beat back the Kett Forces.

* * *

**Aluns**

The Situation was not looking good for the JSDF or the Alliance soldiers, the Kett kept pushing them further into the base and were in sight of the gate already if they wouldn't get reinforcements soon then the Kett would control the Gate. The JASDF could not take off due to the Kett fighters in the Air and the cruiser between them and Italica that kept deploying new Kett forces to take Alnus and Italica.

The Situation in Orbit was even worse, only Warsaw remained and it was heavily Damaged it had to retreat behind the moon to awoide most of the enemy fleet which consisted of 12 cruiser sized ships now, they got the word that the Alliance fleets were on their move but it would take a bit of time before they could arrive.

Right now, Warsaw focused on fusing the distance to its advantake since its weapons could fire further then the Kett and was slowly draining the Kett shields.

Its own fighter complement being destroyed was a real problem for Warsaw since Kett fighters kept closing on its location alongside 2 Kett cruisers. Warsaw managed to heavily damage 1 of them before the 2nd came withing firing range and hit Warsaw Disabling its main mass driver cannon.

The First fleet jumped in just above the moon and destroyed the Kett cruiser that was focusing on Warsaw in a moment while the Second fleet jumped closer to the Planet itself and engaged the Kett cruisers in orbit. Several Kett cruisers were in atmosphere which the Alliance ships couldn't fire at due to the ships being close to population centers and a slug missing its target would be devastating so after they defeated the Kett in orbit they would have to enter the atmosphere as well to destroy them.

The Battle in space raged on for a full day as more Kett forces arrived in the System some decended on the Planet while others remained to battle the Alliance fleet. At one point the Alliance was severly outnumbered that the 2nd Turian fleet had to be called in as support at the end of the day the Orbit was 1 big graveyard of ships with roughly 50 wrecks of both sides.

At morning the Kett resumed their assault on Alnus and began their assault on Italica. The Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva made its way above Alnus where it deployed gound forces to help in the defense and moved on to engage the Kett cruiser which crashed close to Italica after it got hit by Geneva several times.

The Fleets in orbit hat to retreat, the 1st and 2nd Alliance fleet hat to repair after their engagement with the Kett so after they deployed all ground forces and a few Fighter wings in a provisional base they jumped back to the Nexus. The Turian 2nd Fleet had to reinforce Forces at Voeld.

The Task was now for the ground forces to beat back the Kett on the ground. Italica was recaptured after 2 days of Urban combat and after a Week the Kett were pushed back behind the Mountains retreating from Bellnahgo. What followed was a costly battle for the Alliance as they faught for a foothold inside the Imperial capital while protecting the Imperial Palace from the Kett.

* * *

Pina was currently living in Horror; the Imperial Capital was a battleground for forces from outside their planet. For almost a week now the fighting raged on with little ground being gained on either side. She alongside her father and brother were supposed to be evacuated by the Alliance to Italica but the thing the Alliance referred to as 'Shuttle' was destroyed as it approached landing in the courtyard, she kept herself sane that maybe just maybe this was all a bad dream and that the war she was witnessing was fake, she just couldn't believe a conflict this massive.

Itami and Rory sighed heavily as the last Kett forces were pushed back with the Help of the Alliance from Alnus, witnessing what the Alliance soldiers could do first hand and seeing what their ships could do, Rory couldn't help but shiver in fear. What was even more concerning was the war they were currently waging against some Aliens. She alongside other Apostles were ordered to help the Imperial, JSDF and Alliance forces in beating back the Enemy but they were currently 2 weeks into the fighting and half of the continent was still under Alien control.

She participated in the failed assaults on the Imperial capital, she couldn't even see the enemy when they were attacked by them, and tomorrow she would have to go out there again to try and break the defenses since the Alliance and JSDF soldiers at the Imperial palace were slowly loosing ground and any moment could be beaten back by the Aliens allowing them to kill the Princess and Emperor.

When morning came, they weren't attacking the City for some reason. She learned that the fighters managed to clear the sky for long enough to allow a Shuttle to land and evacuate everyone there, but as it was flying towards italica it was shot down and now Kett forces were moving to its location.

When they arrived the survivors of the crash were already fighting off the Kett so the rescue force also joined in the fight. It lasted for 20 minutes, when the Kett were pushed back they learned that the Emperor died in the crash and Pina was unconscious, they were taken back to the FOB and moved to Italica. The Alliance offensive was put on hold and the order was given to wait for the Fleet, the Geth would be joining them in the Attack

* * *

When the fleet arrived the ground, forces were resupplied and prepared for the Attack. The Morning came and orders from the Admiral himself were to wait for the fleet to clear the way after which the Geth would drop in and the ground forces would join the Geth in the Red-Light district of the city.

When the SSV Kilimanjaro itself came into the Atmosphere everyone stared in awe. It was a known fact in the Alliance that the Kilimanjaro class had the best broadside from all Alliance ships. The Kilimanjaro began the bombardment of Kett forces and soon a Geth Cruiser was flying over the Capital dropping Geth forces in their regions.

The assault began and the Alliance forces moved out reaching the Red-Light district after a Hour of fighting where they regrouped with the Geth and kept on moving through the City. As they were moving further into the City, they were Ambushed by a Kett tank. It was to well entrenched for the Soldiers on the Ground to destroy it so they had to call in a Mantis gunship that destroyed the Tank alongside a few buildings. When they were checking on their Losses, they found Rory missing her lower half of the body and her Right Arm.

They couldn't halt the attack and look for her limbs so she was put on the Injured transport and went back to the FOB, her limbs would be searched for after the Capital was theirs.

The conflict that the JSDF encountered was already a Month in, for them Atleast. Hazama had to give a report about the conflict to his government immediately after the attack on Alnus was repealed. Japanese government sent reinforcements and under the permission of the Alliance was allowed to make the story public. Some Sceptics didn't want to believe at first but when the Alliance provided recordings of the Combat at Alnus and Italica any doubt was quickly swept away.

The Nations of Earth were now working closer together after the News of Extra-terrestrial enemies fighting a War in the Special Region came out. Nations like North Korea and Even China joined in, when journalists were allowed to go into the special region they immediately tried to interview the Alliance soldiers but to their surprise were met with soldiers that all spoke different languages, then a JSDF soldier had to explain to them that the Alliance had universal translators so they could understand them but they could understand the Alliance.

Some Journalists tried getting shots at the fighting but were forcibly removed by Alliance personnel from even attempting to get anywhere close to the combat area. They were only allowed to film the Burning Capital from a safe distance and any attempt to get the Alliance to allow them to get closer were met with no response.

While it would be a huge boost for viewership to even be able to get a recording of the Special region, what was really valuable was footage of fighting to see if the Alliance are really as they claim to be.

The Journalists got their chance to witness a Fight between the Alliance and Alien ships when 2 Alien ships descended into the atmosphere to meet the massive Alliance vessel. Some journalists tried their luck and snuck away to get to the capital to film the fighting up close.

The Kilimanjaro unleashed its full power and destroyed the 2 Kett cruisers withing 5 minutes. 1 crashed outside of the capital and the other crashed right into the capital.

When the CNN crew arrived at the Capital, they were surprised to see so much destruction but they moved on. And found some of the Alliance forces with some Robots fighting the Aliens, they were spotted by the Aliens and soon shot at they had to ran but they got the footage they needed.

* * *

The next they when the CNN released a story about the Alliance and the fighting in the capital where they portrayed the Alliance as they bad guys CNN expected some really high Ratings but were instead met with hate and their ratings dropped by a record-breaking scale. A Spokes person for the US government said "While we support free Media what CNN put out was almost all fake, the journalists that were close to the Capital were instructed to not approach the Capital at all since the fighting still raged on. The Camera crew snuck away while the Alliance vessels were fighting the Aliens and risked their lives to protect the Journalists only for the CNN crew to sneak behind their backs and get a close up shot of the fighting where the crew almost died after the Aliens spotted them. Such behavior is unacceptable and all CNN media crews are being send back from the Special region for breaking the agreement they have signed with the Alliance forces."

By next week CNN was shut down due to the Alliance speaking to the Government of the US about the Incident and when the Raw footage that the CNN crew got revealed the Intentions to paint the Alliance in a bad light. This action was supported by all UN nations which themselves began cracking down on News Organizations that used Fake news.

After 2 whole weeks of fighting in the Capital, it was Retaken by the Alliance and its Allies. The Japanese delegation that was at the Jade palace was dead due to it being 1 of the first targets the Kett hit.

The Alliance fleet hat to retreat after a Kett Armada of about 40 Ships entered the System. The ground forces prepared their defenses and awaited the Kett attack.

**The Kett are mounting a massive offense on all fronts and the JSDF, Empire and they Gate are caught in between  
**

**Next chapter will be about the Kett invading our world through the Gate**

**Hope you had a nice New year and that your hangover wasnt as bad as mine.**

**captaindickscratcher: Giving them any advanced technology is a bad idea, it doesnt matter how much advanced it is, they have magic and might be able to find out how to produce things with that.  
**

**Guest: Thank you for your review. At the beginning i wasnt sure if i wanted to put andromeda in this since there are some lingering feelings people have about the game, myself included. I try my best in using diferent words instead of the same ones all the time, but im translating German into English and many german words have the same english word as a translation and its hard on me a bit. Story wise this chapter is taking place after Itami killed the fire dragon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, some of you liked reading this fic but there is a lot of problems with it. People pointed out things that made no sense at all which i agree with all they said. My writting is bad, i failed creative writing class in 8th grade and i have the skills of a potato.

I am however writing a less concoluded and more lore anc IC friendly(hackett acting realy out of character) that i will try to post sometime on the weekend or next week. It might come later tho because i have school to deal with.

Thank you for reading it to this point and till next time.


End file.
